I Know
by Frafarello
Summary: DISCLAIMER FOR STORY: Not my characters. I just do mean things to them. One of the boys is bad. Do you know?
1. Captured

"SHIT!" Trowa shouted at the screen.

"What?" asked Duo from the kitchen. He leaned through the door, wearing a blue frilly apron and carrying a frying pan. "Problem, 03?"

"According to this, Fei's been kidnapped."

"WHAT?!?" Duo nearly dropped the frying pan in his haste to come into living room. "What are you talking about, Trowa? That can't be right. This is FEI we're talking about. Not Quatre or me. Fei!"

"Well, look!" Trowa pointed at the screen, crossing his arms and watching Duo.

A young woman was on screen. "One of the infamous Gundam pilots was found on the San Franciso beach early this morning. He was described as fairly small, with dark hair and an Asian look about him. However, he was taken to an OZ facility before anyone could truely identify him."

"SHIT!" Duo ran into the kitchen and turned on the communications screen. "Heero! Heero! HEY, YUY!!!!"

Heero's dazed face came into view. "What do you want, Duo?" he asked sleepily. He ran his fingers through his thick brown hair, looking thoroughly disturbed.

"I take it you aren't watching the news?"

"Why the hell would I bother with Earthian news?" he asked irately.

"Because Wufei is on the news," Duo answered simply.

"What?" Duo watched Heero disappear off screen, and he hid his smile as he heard Heero swear quite creatively. His face reappeared, perfectly emotionless. "So. What do you propose we do?"

"First things first. Tell Quatre."

"After you tell Quatre, call me back." The screen went blank.

"Damn, I hate it when he does that." Duo punched in a new coordinate. "Quatre? You there?"

The squishy boy appeared in the screen, holding a cup of tea. "Evening, Duo. What can I do for you?"

"Are you watching the news, 04?"

"No...should I be?"

"Just turn it on. Earthian. Sub channel 29." Duo sat back and waited. Quatre disappeared, and was gone for a long time.

"Any luck?" Trowa asked from the doorway, his brown hair hiding half his face.

"Well, Heero swore creatively, and Quatre disappeared about three minutes ago." Duo turned to face Trowa. "Learn anything new?"

"No. The Earthian news is so useless. I swear, I've never seen a bigger bunch of imbeciles in the entirety of my existence."

"Wow, Trowa, don't overdo yourself on all those big words. You might hurt yourself."

Trowa sneered at Duo, and the man winked as Quatre returned to the screen. "This is a problem," he said quietly.

"Yes, yes it is. So...what do we do about it?"

"Does Heero know?"

"Yes. He's quite the creative linguist."

The blond boy smiled slightly. "I see. Well, then I suppose the four of us should get together and figure out how to save our dear 05." He sipped his tea.

"Well, should we do it in person, or is over communications enough?"

"Communications gets my vote," said Trowa as he crossed the small kitchen. "Besides, that way, we're done sooner, and can get to rescuing that stupid man sooner."

Duo chuckled. "I never imagined anyone calling Fei stupid. All right, I'll dial Heero." After a moment, Heero appeared on both screens.

"All right, what's the plan?" he asked plainly.

"Find out where they're holding Fei, and what they intend to do, and then get him out of there," Trowa said logically.

"Thank you, Msr. Obvious. Let's get a little more specific, hmm?" Duo turned and glowered jokingly at Trowa. "All right, Quatre and Heero, you find out where Fei is being held. Trowa and I will design a way to get in and out without too much flash."

"Aww, you mean we don't get to explode an entire city?" Trowa asked sadly.

"No, Trowa. Subtly is a good thing," Quatre said gently.

"Pah. Subtly isn't in my vocabulary. Besides, blowing things up is significantly more satisfying."

"Even more so than sex?" Heero asked.

"I didn't say that," the Latino commented dryly.

"Let's get back on track, please. We have someone to rescue before those damned OZers decide to execute him, which I'm sure is on their agenda SOMEHWERE," Duo said impatiently.

"Good point. They're always out for our blood, and our Gundams. If they don't get information, they'll kill him." Quatre spoke quietly, dark aqua eyes lowering to look down at his keyboard. He set down his tea cup and began to type quickly on the keyboard.

"Well, let's see, he was found in San Fran..." Duo offered.

"That means nothing. OZ has sites everywhere..." Quatre said distractedly, wrinkling his nose. "Ah! Found him! He's...he's in Seattle?" Quatre pulled away from the screen and looked at the communications screen.

"That's their smallest facility!" Heero said, shock in his voice, but not his face. "What on earth is he doing there?"

"I'm not sure, but all I can tell you is he's in that building." Quatre looked back at his computer and continued to type frantically.

"Hee-chan, will you look up the schedule of that place? You're better at hacking systems than I am." Duo looked pleadingly at Heero, who simply rolled his eyes and looked away from Duo and at another screen. The sound of typing could be heard in the thick silence that hung among them.

Duo flinched when Trowa put a hand on his shoulder, but he smiled up at the Latino, covering Trowa's hand with his own. "We'll find him, 02. Don't worry."

"Ah! Found a schedual."

"What's it say?" Duo asked, pulling away from Trowa.

"It seems...Fei is scheduled to be executed in three weeks." Heero looked at Duo. His eyes looked almost soft, but Duo doubted it. Heero, feel an emotion?

"Three weeks? That doesn't give us a whole lot of time." Duo leaned dejectedly on the counter.

"But it could be worse. We could have only three days, or three hours," Trowa said softly, leaning closer to Duo.

"True enough. All right, so now what?"

"Well, now we find out just where he is, and how to get there." Heero looked closely at the schedual. "Well, there's no indication here...ah, here we go. He's about thirty feet under, in the basement. Getting to him will be a little more difficult..."

"Yeah. Last time we had to do this, you were considerate enough to be on the 50th floor," Duo said. He smiled feebly.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"I thought so," Quatre interjected. Duo smiled.

"You're sweet, Quatre."


	2. Discovered

Fei awoke slowly, and was incredibly unhappy that he did. His head pounded. "What the hell...?"

"Good morning, Bright Eyes," said a very smooth, cultured voice.

"Don't make me look up, for fear that I'll lose what little food is left in my stomach," he said. "Since I'm sure that whoever is standing above me is more than enough to jumpstart my gag reflex."

Someone chuckled. Suddenly, Zechs filled Fei's vision. "Really, now..."

Curling his lip, Fei turned his head away, closing his eyes. "Oof...it's worse that I thought."

Zechs cupped Fei's cheek and turned his face. "Tsk tsk tsk. That's not a very nice thing to say, Chang." Without warning, Zechs lashed out and smacked Fei across the face. "You should learn some manners."

"Yes, Zechs, and you are so the one to teach me," he sneered. Sloe eyes remained stubbornly closed. Zechs took a deep breath. "Chang, if you do not cooperate, I will be forced to kill the person in this picture. Take a good, hard look, and tell me if you know him." The aristocrat lifted a picture and held it in front of Fei's face. "Come now, look at the picture."

Reluctantly, Fei opened his eyes to see a smiling Duo in front of him. His face hardened with rage, and he lunged at Zechs, yowling viciously. "You bastard! You wouldn't dare kill my Duo!"

Zechs took a smug step backwards. "Well, you'll just have to cooperate."

"Lieutenant Zechs?" came the tentative call from outside the room.

"Yes, Private?" he asked, standing straight. br br "We have confirmed Heero's hacking. He has read the schedule."

"Excellent. Phase two has begun. Dismissed." Zechs turned back to Fei. "Your friends are such imbeciles, dear Chang. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, bite me, you pompous, pathetic excuse for military spawn!" Fei lunged at him again, biting back a yelp as he pulled his shoulders.

"When, where, and how hard?" he asked as he turned on his heel. Pausing, the blond looked over his shoulder. "I'll be back in a few hours, to see how you're holding up."

Fei hung his head, long black hair falling down around his face. A single tear formed in his eye, overflowing to slide down his cheek. "Duo...I'm so sorry..."


	3. Beaten

"Sir?"

The officer looked up. "Yes?"

"I'm here to tend to the gardens, but no one told me where to go," the man with long brown hair said.

"Well, you should start around back, and then Commander Zechs will come and speak with you." &

"Thank you, sir." He bowed his head and headed around to the back of the building. "I'm in, 03," he said quietly.

"Roger, 02. O4? Are you ready?"

"Yes, 03. I'm goin' in." Quatre stepped out of the limousine, adjusting his white suit. Brushing his fingers through his hair, the blond headed for the main desk.

"Hello, sir. How can I help you?" asked a woman with cropped brown hair.

"I am here to see Commander Zechs."

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked, looking at her computer.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Name?"

"Quatre Winner."

"Ah. Here you are. All right, go up the elevator to the 12 floor. His office is at the end of the hall."

"Thank you, ma'am." The blond set a single red rose on her desk and hurried to the elevator. Arriving on the 12 floor, Quatre stepped out of the elevator doors to see a tall blond man standing in front of him. "C-Commander Zechs..." he stammered, shocked.

"Shit! He wasn't supposed to be there," Trowa said softly.

"Quatre, I presume?" he said smoothly. "Follow me." The Commander turned on his heel and walked to his office, holding the door open for the fidgeting Quatre.

"Commander, I am here to discuss-"

"I know why you are here, Winner. And perhaps you should be aware that he is no longer here."

"Commander...what are you talking about?" Quatre asked unsteadily.

"Shit...we've been discovered, 02. This is a problem..."

"You don't have to tell me that!"

"Quatre, you know full well what I speak of. You are here to find Chang Wufei. And he is no longer here."

"Com...how did you find out?" Quatre asked quietly.

"Your group is not nearly as secure as you seem to think." Zechs traced a line down Quatre's chin.

He pulled away sharply. "Don't touch me!" His face wrinkled up into a mortified cringe. "Who betrayed us?" Quatre asked bitterly.

"Like I'm going to tell you." Zechs took a step closer to Quatre, who tried to back away, and backed right into the desk. "Mm, but you are scrumptious."

"Get away from him!" Trowa screamed, making Quatre wince. "Put me in his ear!"

"That sounds so strange, 03," Duo commented dryly.

"Shut up."

Quatre reached up and pulled the microphone from his ear, offering it to Zechs. The blond took the microphone from Quatre and pressed it into his ear. "Yes, boys?"

"YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM QUATRE!!" Trowa screamed.

Zechs' eyes slid shut as he took a calming breath. "My my my...feisty, aren't we?"

"I swear, if you touch him-"

"Oh, Trowa, be quiet. What I do with Quatre is none of your business." Zechs pulled the microphone from his ear. "What would happen if I pinched this like a bug?"

"NO!" Quatre screamed, reaching for the microphone.

"No! Quatre!" Heero yelled.

Static.

"Oh no..."


	4. Misled

Nearly three hours later, Quatre emerged from the building, blood dripping down the side of his head. Duo was waiting for him, and caught him around the waist. Looking up to the 12 floor, Duo could see Zechs smiling down from one of the windows. He waved as the brunet helped Quatre to a waiting van.

"Aw, shit! Hurry, get him in here." Trowa helped hoist the injured Quatre into the car. The blond sat down on the floor and began to tremble, wrapping his arms around himself. Kneeling in front of him, Trowa dabbed the boy's forehead. "What did he do to you, Quatre?"

Quatre trembled violently, his eyes closing. "D-d-d-don't a-ask...p- please..."

"Ok. I won't." Scanning Quatre's body for other injuries, he motioned to Heero. "Get us out of here, 01."

"With pleasure, 03." Heero floored it, apologizing every time he raced over a speed bump.

Duo slid into the front seat, looking out the window. "What do you think he meant?"

"What who meant?" Heero asked blandly.

"That our group isn't as secure as we think..."

"He means one of us is a traitor, and we have to find out who."

"First, we have to find out where they hid Fei. Then we figure out who betrayed us, and we fill their spinal column with sulfuric acid and their balls with thumbtacks."

Duo winced. "Youch. I almost feel bad for whoever that is."

Cobalt eyes darted to Duo, but he said nothing.

Duo noticed. "Yes, Heero, I betrayed my lover. Come on!"

"At this point, it could be anyone."

Duo glanced back at Trowa and Quatre. The blond had lain down in Trowa's lap, and Trowa was brushing his fingers through Quatre's blond hair. Forest eyes looked pathetically up at Duo as he shook his head. Duo nodded sadly and he turned back to face the front. Charcoal on amethyst eyes filled with tears as he tried to concentrate on something else.


	5. Proud

"Your dear friends are so gullible, dear Fei-Fei," Zechs said as he circled the chained Chinese man. His hands were clasped behind his back as he admired Fei's beautiful body.

"Why do you say that?" he asked softly, charcoal eyes focused on the floor. Every muscle in his body screamed for relief, but he refused to acknowledge this fact. His black hair was loose, draping around his face greasily.

"Because they think we have transferred you."

"And why do they think this?"

"Well, one of your friends betrayed them, and told me they were coming. Because of that, they were informed that you were transferred."

"Bastard," Wufei whispered bitterly.

"Well, of course." Zechs sat down directly beneath Wufei so all the pilot could see was the blond Commander. "So, how are you liking your stay here in Seattle?"

"I always thought it was rainy here," he said dryly.

"In need of a shower, are you, Chang?" Deep sea blue eyes glittered. "I'll give you one, 05."

"Over my dead body."

"Sorry. I don't go for that kind of thing."

Fei sneered. "Well, if it'll keep you from touching me, I'll pass on the shower."

"Aw, Chang...you know me better than that. Nothing will keep me from touching you..." One hand drifted down Fei's body to his crotch.

Fei twitched, squirming to get away from Zechs' wandering fingers. "Don't touch me..." he snarled. "You don't like this, Fei?" Zechs slid his hand up and down Fei's body.

"No, Zechs. I don't."

Gripping Fei gently, Zechs leaned in and smiled. "Well...I'll just have to change that one of these days." Releasing Fei, Zechs kissed him quickly, deeply, before rising and walking away. "Dinner will be here shortly. I hope you like gruel."

Fei nearly wretched as he hung loosely in the chains. "Just...get away from me, Zechs. You are the most repulsive thing I have ever been forced to look upon. When I get out of here, I swear, you will rue the day your mother spread her legs for your father."

"Ooh. That was harsh, Chang. That was very harsh." Zechs winked at Fei, smiling viciously. "Be careful what you say, Chang. I have the power to do as you ask, and I may...mistake what you say?" The door closed quietly, leaving Fei to shiver and whimper desperately.


	6. Confined

"Did they believe it?"

"Every word."

"Splendid."

"You lie so beautifully, lover."

"I've learned from the best."

"Just remember; the best will always be the best."

"When will I see you again?"

"I don't know. It depends on when I can get away."

"But I need you."

"I know. I need you too, but it's impossible."

"Go shopping or something. They all know how long it takes you to shop for clothing."

"Oh, shut up."

"Well, it's true."

"Nya. Fine. You'll see me tomorrow."

"Wonderful. I await you with baited breath."


	7. Caught

"Where's Quatre?" Heero asked from the kitchen table.

"He's still asleep. I expect him to sleep through the next day." Trowa poured himself a cup of coffee. "So, gentlemen. Now what?"

"Well...we need to find Fei." Duo rested his head on the tabletop.

"But we can't trust anyone anymore. Someone betrayed us to Zechs."

"Well, that's a chance we have to take. We have to find Wufei, otherwise he'll be killed," Duo said into the table.

"And if we're betrayed again? We'll be killed." Trowa leaned on the counter.

"So are we just going to leave Wufei to be killed?" Duo said sharply, sitting up and staring at Trowa. "I didn't say that, what I mean is-"

"Guys?" Quatre asked from the doorway. He wore a thick purple bathrobe that was quite obviously too large for him, and his blond hair was incredibly matted.

"Quatre! What the hell are you doing up?" Trowa asked, crossing the room.

"I heard you guys yelling, and couldn't sleep, so I decided to come out here."

"How are you?" Heero asked calmly.

"B-better. Is everything all right?"

Duo shot Trowa a killing glare, but spoke softly. "Yes, Quatre. You should go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired, you guys. Really, I'm not." Quatre walked over to the counter, pouring himself a cup of coffee as well. He sat himself down at the kitchen table, picking up Duo's toast and biting off part of it.

"Obviously." Heero raised an eyebrow. "You really should get some sleep. Being tortured by Zechs is not something to be taken lightly."

"But I'm fine! Honestly!" he protested.

"Look, I'm going shoppin," Duo said, rising from the table. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Whatever," Heero said, turning to Quatre. "I will tie you down to your bed if I must, Quatre Reberba Winner."

"Can I come with you, Duo?" Quatre asked, ignoring Heero.

"No, Quatre. Stay here and sleep," Duo said. "Besides, I need to be alone, and shopping always makes me feel better." Duo hurried from the apartment.

"Go to bed, Quatre." Heero rose from the table and walked to Quatre, hoisting him from the chair. "You need your sleep if you're going to be of any assistance to finding Fei. Now come on!" The much stronger Japanese man dragged the weakly protesting Arabian to his room, slamming the door shut. "If you come out of there before lunch tomorrow except to piss, I will skin you alive and leave you to the dogs."

"Heero!" Quatre complained to the closed door. "Ugh! Fine." The blond flopped resignedly onto his bed, closing his eyes to think and to try and sleep.


	8. Caught

The next day, Quatre was finally released from his room. Duo had gone out shopping again, and Heero was gone for some inexplicable reason. Quatre sat at the kitchen table, sulking over a mug of hot cocoa. "What's wrong, Quatre?" Trowa asked, leaning on the kitchen counter, sipping a mug of black coffee.

"Well...I...I didn't want to tell you this..." The blond looked up at Trowa with cautious, sad blue eyes. "But I learned that...Zechs was seen in public with...with a man with a long brown braid. And...and the person I was talking to said that Zechs called him Duo."

Trowa took in a deep breath and stared into Quatre's watery blue eyes. "Are you certain?" he asked coldly. "Yes." His voice was very quiet. The blond looked down at the table, sniffling. "I am. Look." Quatre set a picture of Zechs and the back of what looked like Duo's head.

"All right." Trowa walked out of the kitchen, carrying his mug with him. Helplessly, Quatre watched him go.

About an hour later, Duo arrived. He smiled at Quatre. "Hey there, Q. Welcome back to the real world. Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah. I do. It's nice to be back in public." Quatre winked. "So, what did you buy?"

"Nothing. I couldn't buy anything without Heero killing me." Duo shrugged. "Anyway. If anybody is looking for me, tell them I'm in my room."

"Can do." Quatre rose from the table and walked into the living room.

Duo hurried up to his room to find Trowa sitting on his bed. He blinked in shock, closing the door behind him. "Trowa...hi..."

"How could you?" he asked quietly, his hair covering half of his face.

"How could I what?" Maxwell stood across the room, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"How could you betray that one man you truly, truly love?" Trowa looked up and pierced Duo with emerald green eyes.

"What? What makes you think I betrayed Wufei?" Duo crossed the room to his desk, rubbing his face and avoiding Trowa's glare.

"You were seen with Zechs yesterday. You betrayed your lover, Duo. You, the one who always talks about how important devotion is."

"Trowa, I don't know what the hell made you think that I betrayed Wufei, but I can tell you that you are wrong. I would never, ever betray the man that I love. It's about as believable as the thought that Wufei betrayed himself! Betraying Wufei would be betraying my own soul, and my soul means more to me than anything else in this world." Duo turned to face Trowa, tears filling his violet eyes.

"Duo Maxwell, the proof I have is proof enough. There was a picture of you two! I cannot believe that you would tell Zechs Merquis about our plans! You will be the death of Wufei." Trowa rose from the bed and looked at Duo with sheer hatred in his eyes. "I hope that you die knowing that the man you love will die because of you."

"Trowa, who told you these lies?"

"Quatre." Trowa opened Duo's door calmly, leaving the door open as he walked back into his room and closed the door quietly.

"Trowa?" Quatre asked. Trowa looked up in surprise to see Quatre sitting on his bed.

"Quatre! What are you doing in here?"

"Are you ok?"

"No. We have to kill Duo, but...I can't do it." Trowa sat down on the bed beside Quatre, setting his .38 caliber handgun on the bedside table as he looked at the floor. "Duo is one of my best friends, and I just can't do it."

"I'll do it." Quatre glanced surreptitiously over at Trowa, who jumped at Quatre's suggestion.

"Wh-what? Why would you do that?"

"Because, Trowa. It has to happen, and if you won't do it, I will. I'll do it for you, Trowa."

"I...I couldn't possibly ask you to do that...it's my responsibility, Quatre. I must do it." Forest green eyes looked sadly into oceanic blue.

"Trowa, I would do anything for you." Gentle fingers guided Trowa's face up. "Anything." The blond leaned forward and kissed Trowa gently.

Strong arms wrapped around the man's small frame, pulling him closer. "Quatre..." he whispered.

"Shh. Don't say anything, Trowa. There's nothing to say." Quatre kissed Trowa again, pushing him down on the bed.


	9. Killed

"But...but...I didn't do it!" Fear and anger filled his eyes.

He lifted his .38 caliber handgun, pointing it between violet eyes. "I know." He pulled the trigger.


	10. Heartbroken

Heero came in the house, sighing as he walked into the kitchen. Ever the creative linguist, he stood in shock at the dead, bloody body of Duo that lay in the middle of the kitchen. The previously white linoleum was stained and crusty with his blood. Dropping to his knees, his hands began to shake furiously. "Duo...Duo...DUO!" He collapsed forward, screaming and rocking back and forth.

Trowa and Quatre ran down the stairs to see Heero rocking back and forth, muttering incoherently.

"Heero..." Quatre knelt beside him, pulling Yuy's face into his shoulder. "Shh. It had to be done, Heero."

"Why?" he asked hoarsely.

"Duo betrayed us," Trowa said softly. He stood behind the two, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry, Heero. There was no choice."

"I understand. He was my best friend, but I understand." He sniffled pathetically into Quatre's shoulder as the blond gently stroked his head.

"I'm sorry, Heero. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The blond rocked him back and forth, crying softly. Finally, Heero managed to sit up, away from Quatre. His deep blue eyes were glazed with depression as he looked from Trowa to Quatre and back again. "I'll be all right, don't worry. I just...need a little while to get over it."

"Of course, Heero. We would expect no less. I will bring you some food in a little while, all right?" Quatre helped Heero off the linoleum floor, guiding him to the stairs. "Sleep, Heero. You need it."

"I know. I'm going." Yuy disappeared up the stairs, leaving Quatre and Trowa standing in the kitchen.

"Poor Heero."

"But Trowa, you know it had to happen. If it didn't, it might have been us on the kitchen floor in stead of him." The blond shrugged, wrapping his arms around Trowa's body and snuggling into his shoulder. "I had hoped...hoped that my training would never be necessary. I really had..."

"Quatre, don't think about it, all right? You should go to bed, too. I'll clean this up. Go, my love." Trowa pushed Quatre up the stairs gently. "Go to my room. I'll be up in a little while, all right?"

"Of course."


	11. Planned

"Well? How is it?"

"Duo's dead."

"He is? Excellent."

"Yes. His body was lying on the kitchen floor when Heero came home. He had the most intriguing mental breakdown. We sent him upstairs to bed."

"Wonderful. I want the braid."

"What? You want...why?"

"Because I know that seeing Duo's braid would tell Wufei in the most painful way possible that Duo is dead."

"Ooh, you are a vicious bastard my love."

"Aren't I just?"

"That's why I love you so much."

"Mm, and I you."


	12. Helpless

"Quatre, what's this?" Heero asked a few days later. In his hand, he held a letter that was folded in thirds.

"What's what? Oh, that? I'm not sure; since it's on the kitchen table, anyone is allowed to read it. Read it aloud; I want to know what it is."

"Hn." Heero unfolded the letter and began to read. "'Trowa; I am so proud of you. You made those imbeciles think that Duo was truly the one who betrayed Wufei. There was a reason I fell in love with you. You are so beautiful, my love, I just wish I could lose myself in you. Some day, we will be able to be together, and no one will come between us. Keep in touch, and I await our next meeting. With all my love, Zechs.'" Slowly, Heero lowered the letter until his hand was resting on his thigh. "So...it was...it was Trowa all along..."

"No. No, it...it couldn't be! Not Trowa! No!" Quatre snatched the letter from Heero's grasp, reading it desperately. His eyes filled with tears as the letter shook in his hands. "It...it can't be...there must be some mistake. There's no way my Trowa " Finally, his fingers gave way, and the letter fluttered to the table. "No...no...no..."

"Quatre...I...I don't know what to say. I'm sorry...I..." Heero stammered helplessly. "We...we have to..."

"I know what we have to do, Heero." Quatre closed his eyes sadly, and his shoulders began to shake.


	13. Killed

"What makes you think that I would...no! I did not betray Wufei!" Trowa protested angrily.

He drew a .38 caliber handgun and pointed it between two bright green eyes. "I know." He pulled the trigger.


	14. Forgotten

For the next day, Quatre sulked sadly around the house, and Heero was at a loss for words (big surprise). Finally, that evening, Heero knocked on Quatre's bedroom door. "Quatre, can I come in?"

"Sure," he said. Heero opened the door, peering in. "Hi, Heero."

"Hey there, Quatre." He closed the door and sat down on the bed beside Quatre. "Quatre...I'm sorry. There is nothing that I can say to you that will make you feel any better, and for that, I am greatly saddened. You are one of my best friends, and being unable to comfort you in your time of need is greater pain than I have experienced since Duo's death. However, Trowa betrayed you, he broke your heart, and for that, he deserved to die. If there was something I could do or say that would make you feel any better, I would gladly do it." One hand guided Quatre's face up to look into Heero's dark blue eyes. "As a friend, I would do anything you ask. So please, Quatre, just ask it of me."

The blond smiled and kissed the brunet gently. Heero pulled back in surprise, blinking at his friend. "What...what..."

"Please help me forget, Heero. Please..." Quatre rolled so he was straddling Heero's hips, nuzzling his neck. "Please."

"Of...of course, Quatre." Long fingers slid beneath Quatre's button-up shirt, tracing circles around his lower back. Heero pulled Quatre down onto the bed, sighing.


	15. Revealed

The sun shone through the window, waking Heero rather unpleasantly. He rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes on his way to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face, he bit back a yelp at the frigid water. After drying his face with a thick cotton towel, he returned to the bedroom.

"Now...where did I put my gun?" he though to himself. Opening the drawer of the bedside table, he was surprised to find a picture. Pulling it out, he inspected the image. It was Quatre snuggled close to Zechs, smiling happily.

His hand fell to his side as it all made sense. Dark, angry blue eyes looked at Quatre, who was lying in the bed, legs spread, with a gun nestled between his legs. "Good morning, Heero."

"You. It was you who betrayed us."

"You're astoundingly quick on the pick-up, Heero; I'm very impressed."

"Why would you do such a thing? What could ever inspire you to betray and kill your fellow soldiers?!" His eyes were narrowed in disgust.

"Love."

"Love? Bullshit. You are not capable of love, you sick, twisted bastard!" Quiet though his voice was, bitterness laced every word.

"You may not think so, but I am. I love Zechs more than I have ever loved anyone."

"What happened? Tell me what happened."

"Well, I told Trowa that Duo had done it, so Trowa went to Duo. That night..."

Duo walked into the kitchen, where Quatre sat the table. Lying on the table in front of him was Trowa's .38 caliber hand gun. Anger filled Duo's violet eyes. "Why did you tell Trowa that I betrayed Wufei?"

"I never specifically told Trowa anything, Duo. I only planted the seed of suspicion, not to mention a picture." The blond smiled confidently, leaning back in the chair. One hand rested on the gun.

"What did you tell him?" Duo took a step into the kitchen, towards the table.

"I told him that someone mentioned seeing Zechs with a man with a long brown braid, and calling that man Zechs. Whether or not it's true is up for debate."

"I would never betray Wufei! You know that! I love Wufei more than life itself! I would die for Wufei!" His body sagged sadly.

"You would? Really?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm. Interesting. Trowa still thinks you did it, regardless of whatever you may tell him."

"But...but...I didn't do it!" Fear and anger filled his eyes.

He lifted his .38 caliber handgun, pointing it between violet eyes. "I know." He pulled the trigger.

Heero stared at Quatre, mortified. "You..."

"Yes, me. Try and formulate a whole sentence, Heero, difficult though it may be for you." Quatre smiled and stroked the gun between his legs.

"You lied to Trowa, the man you claim to love."

"Exactly. The man I _claim_ to love. I never loved Trowa, never have loved Trowa. I love Zechs, and no one else."

"What about Trowa? What happened when you killed him?"

Quatre chuckled, deep in his throat.

Quatre sat on Trowa's bed, waiting for him. He knew that Trowa would be coming into his room shortly, and it brought a grin to his face. Trowa opened the door, his face a stony mask. "Quatre, what is this?" He held up the letter Heero had read aloud.

"Oh, that? It's a letter Heero found on the kitchen table, and since it was on the kitchen table and opened, it was up for grabs."

"Why does it have my name on it?"

"Because I put it there."

"What makes you think that I would...no! I did not betray Wufei!" Trowa protested angrily.

Quatre drew a .38 caliber hand gun and pointed it between two bright green eyes. "I know." He pulled the trigger.

"I cannot believe you would do such a thing, Quatre. The five of us were best friends. We fought together, we killed together. Now you're killing us? I always thought you were an honorable person, like Wufei, but I guess I was wrong." Heero shook his head sadly.

"I guess so." Quatre smiled slightly.

"You are a horrible person, Quatre Reberba Winner."

Quatre lifted the gun from his lap and pointed it at Heero's forehead. "I know."


	16. Betrayed

Wufei slumped in his cell, all hope lost. Sloe eyes were closed against the world, trying to forget. The memories of chasing Quatre through the house with a water gun on a hot summer day, of playing chess with Trowa and actually losing, of hacking into the mainframe of OZ with Heero, and laughing at their futile attempts to figure out who had done it, of lying naked in his bed with Duo snuggled up against him, all burned themselves into his soul. His eyes filled with tears as he tried to get rid of the memories because of the pain. Zechs hadn't been in to see Wufei for several days, and for that he was grateful. He had absolutely no idea what they planned on doing to him, but he didn't care anymore. He would never see Duo again, so it didn't matter.

The door cracked open slowly, but Wufei refused to look up. "Go away, Zechs. I'm not in the mood," he croaked, his voice harsh with lack of water.

"Wufei! It's me, Quatre!" The blond stepped in and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Q? Q!" Wufei forced his head up to look at the blond. "Quatre, I never thought I'd see you again. What are you doing here?"

A small, ironic smile crossed Quatre's face. "I'm here to give you this." From behind his back, he removed Duo's braid. He dropped it onto the floor. "They're all dead, Wufei."

"What...what, no! No, they can't be dead. There...there must be some mistake...how...how do you know they're dead?" Wufei's voice was desperate.

"Because, Chang Wufei, I killed them."

"You...you what?"

"I killed them. Shot each and every one of them between the eyes. All for love."

"Who's love?"

"Zechs' love."

Slowly, Wufei lowered his head, his eyes glazing over. Those dead eyes closed in lost hope.

Quatre smiled and stepped back as the door opened. From behind him, he heard the sound of a gun being fired. His mouth curled up slightly at the explosion of Wufei's blood on the back wall. "Beautiful shot, my love."

"Yes, I thought so." Zechs wrapped his arms around Quatre from behind, dropping his gun on the floor. "How have you been, my love?"

"Wonderful, but better now that I'm with you."

"And I the same." Zechs turned Quatre around to face him, sliding his hands into his back pockets.

"So...shall we stay here, or go upstairs?"

"Hm. How about both?" Quatre kissed Zechs deeply, rubbing up against him.

Zechs smiled and pulled Quatre's gun from his back pocket. "Let's get rid of this." He pulled back and shot Quatre on the side of the head. The blond fell to the floor, twitching slightly.

"Zechs...I love you..." he whispered through the pain.

As aqua blue eyes glazed over, Zechs stepped beside his body. "I know."


End file.
